


delicate

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [19]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, Self Confidence Issues, Talking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Warm, also shading Morozov because I have priorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Javi was a nice boy, an incredibly talented one, both in skating and driving Brian crazy.
Series: Quarantink [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 19: delicacy
> 
> I'm always getting super soft and emo when reading about Javi's first weeks in TCC so here we go, I hope you enjoy!

"I can't do this, Tracy, I can't. I will strangle him, I swear, or better, I will-" 

"Deep breaths, Brian, deep breaths." Tracy said soothingly, rubbing his shoulder "Mind your blood pressure."

"My blood pressure was absolutely fine before this." Brian grumbled, looking at the ice, and Tracy followed his gaze, just in time to see Javi land a beautiful quad sal. 

"See, see? He so can do it, whenever he feels like it, but when I tell him to do something he's just, aghh-!" 

"Why don't you take a break and drink some lemon balm, I will watch over the kids." Tracy offered, biting back a smile, and Brian huffed before nodding. 

"I will make you one too."

Tracy sighed and looked at the ice again, and it took her a moment to locate Javi, because he was standing in the corner, looking down as if there was something very interesting there, head hanging low and shoulders hunched. 

Javi was a nice boy, an incredibly talented one, both in skating and driving Brian crazy. Tracy knew that he wasn't doing it on purpose, and she had her own theories why Javi was sometimes acting like that whole thing wasn't really serious. But for now she kept her thoughts to herself and she cleared her throat before calling Javi's name and waving at him to come closer. 

"Alright, Javi." she said when he stood in front of her, smiling sheepishly "I saw you were getting a little bored out there, so what about you work on steps from your short? That needs improvement." 

She made sure to sound both friendly and stern at the same time, and that seemed to work, because Javi nodded and skated away, getting to work. 

"Okay, I'm calmer now." Brian announced when he came back five minutes later with two cups in his hands "Here, tea for you."

"Thanks." Tracy smiled before turning her eyes to Javi again, dutifully practicing his step sequence. Beside her, Brian hummed quietly, as if wondering about something, but didn't say anything. 

* * *

Tracy could swear the whole universe was working against her that morning. 

She had woken up twenty minutes after her alarm was supposed to ring, then she had to rush with getting the kids ready, dragging her husband out of the bed, then her youngest spilled a whole glass of juice on her favorite shirt. And now, after finally making it to the parking lot of the club, she dropped her keys and had to look for them under the car. 

She was in a rush and in a bad mood, cursing under her breath and lost in her own thoughts, and she almost bumped into someone standing by the entrance, stopping in the last minute. 

"Sorry. I shouldn't stand here." Javi said, smiling, but Tracy immediately noticed that something was off. 

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, reaching to touch his forehead "Do you have a fever?" 

"I'm okay. Didn't sleep good." Javi said, and that would explain why his eyes were red and tired. But Tracy also noticed a phone in his hand, as if he just ended a call, and she suddenly wondered what time it was in Spain now. 

"You had breakfast?" Tracy asked and he looked down, embarrassed, and Tracy sighed softly "Stop by the office when you change, Brian has something stored."

Javi's smile turned a bit wider, if still sheepish, and nodded before walking inside. 

* * *

Tracy always enjoyed catching up with old friends in her free time, so when after weeks of planning and rescheduling she finally managed to meet with Shae-Lynn for a long due coffee, she was truly happy. 

They talked about vacation and family, sharing some laughter before letting the conversation focus on skating for a bit. 

"How's the club? And how's Brian, I haven't seen him in ages!" 

"He's fine, losing hair because of out new boy." Tracy chuckled and when Shae-Lynn smiled curiously, she explained "We have a new student, from Spain, Javier Fernández-" 

"I think I've heard his name." Shae-Lynn nodded and then winced a little "Wait, didn't he train with Nikolai before?" 

"Yes." Tracy admitted carefully, because she knew her friend didn't like to talk about her ex husband too much. 

"Poor kid. Take care of him." Shae-Lynn said with a quiet sigh. 

"Well, he's a really nice boy, but kind of... a piece of work." Tracy chuckled, not sure how to act, and Shae-Lynn hummed knowingly. 

"Give him a hug and tell him he's doing great. Trust me, it might be just what he needs."

Tracy smiled and nodded, and changed the topic even though she couldn't stop thinking about what Shae-Lynn had said and how it was close to her own observations. 

* * *

"We're taking him for dinner tonight."

"Huh?" Brian hummed absently, not even looking up from his papers "What?" 

"You, me, Javi. Dinner tonight." Tracy announced and that caught Brian's attention properly. 

"Dinner?" he asked dumbly and Tracy nodded firmly. 

"Yes. We'll show him Canadian cuisine, we'll make sure he's doing fine and we'll get to know him better. I think... he's been here for over a month and it's time to dig in and discover what sits in this head of his." 

"That sounds... okay." Brian nodded slowly "You think it'll change something?" 

"I think that we can... talk it through. Brian, that boy has no idea how to try, and we just have to convince him that we're here for him and we're not going anywhere. Let's just try more... delicate approach?"

"I mean, yeah, it's worth giving a try." Brian smiled "Thank you, Tracy, it's a great idea."

* * *

Javi showed up in the restaurant wearing a light blue button up that he clearly had tried to iron the best he could, and Tracy's heart melted when she saw his little nervous smile. 

Tracy started breaking the ice with asking Javi about his family and she watched with joy how his face brightened up in a smile, although there was a little shadow in his eyes that Tracy understood perfectly. 

"Have you had a chance to try Canadian cuisine yet?" Brian asked and Javi shook his head, blushing a little as if he was embarrassed, so they ordered some traditional delicacies and dived back into the conversation. 

Keeping the topic of skating aside for now, Javi was clearly getting more and more comfortable, and his discovered love for poutine put him in even better mood. He was talking a lot, animatedly and with good humor, and it was nice to see him so relaxed, talking with Brian about hockey, clearly getting along pretty well. 

"Thank you." Javi smiled halfway through the dessert, nanaimo bar clearly matching his taste too "For invitation and for dinner. I didn't expe- really thank you."

"Well, we're a team now, so it's nice to, hm, get to know each other better. So we're really happy you joined us, Javi." Brian smiled and Javi nodded, looking down at his plate, as if he didn't want them to see his expression. 

"Thank you." he repeated, and it sounded like he was thanking for more than just dinner. 

"Do you live far from here, Javi? How are you coming back?" Tracy asked and after a short conversation it was decided that she would give him a ride, even though he protested weakly, saying that he didn't want to be a burden, but Tracy didn't have any of it. 

She watched with a pleased smile how Javi and Brian said goodnight, with a firm handshake and a warm pat on the shoulder, and then she led Javi to the car. 

"We're really happy you came, Javi, it was lovely." she said and he shifted in his seat, sending her a smile. 

"It was really good, thank you so much." Javi repeated and Tracy decided that it was good time for a little mother talk. 

"You know, Javi, me and Brian really think that we can do a lot. That you can achieve a lot. And I understand that it's all a bit overwhelming and different from what you're used to, but we only want what's best for you."

Javi was silent for a few seconds, and when he finally did, his voice was quiet and a bit tight. 

"It's, uhm, here, on the right."

Tracy stopped the car and turned to look at Javi properly; he was looking down at his hands, and Tracy noticed how his eyes were shining, and her chest filled with warmth. 

"You'll be okay, sweetie?" she asked, reaching to touch his cheek and he looked at her, sniffling quietly before nodding and smiling. 

"Yes. And... thank you. So much." 

"Of course." she smiled tenderly "Now, go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, yes?" 

He smiled one more time before leaving the car, and Tracy kept on grinning the entire way home. 

She had a feeling that things were about to start getting better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thsnk you so much for reading!


End file.
